


Adoption

by Ocean_Huntress12



Category: The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Adoption, Baby Animals, Fluff and Crack, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_Huntress12/pseuds/Ocean_Huntress12
Summary: The 21st nome gets a few new members by surprise, and Carter can't be bothered with his sister's antics. Carter and Baby Animals are something I feel is needed in this fandom sometimes you just need a little cuteness.
Kudos: 8





	Adoption

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi. I got this prompt from Pinterest and this is what I was able to think of that would fit it. So please let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoyed this small one-shot. Heads up I wrote this a few years ago; back when I had just started high school and was learning to write fanfic. Sorry if the grammar sucks.

It was a regular day in the 21st Nome and everything was peaceful. That was until Bast came in with a box. She had a nervous look on her face as if she had done something she shouldn't have.

"What's in the box Bast?" asked Sadie curious

"Ummm...well you see, I may have...I may have adopted a few kittens," responded Bast hesitantly

"What? how many? how are we going to take care of them! how small are they right now?" inquired Sadie in shock.

" There are five...I don't know, I didn't plan on adopting kittens today...and they're only a few weeks old from what I can tell," answered Bast opening the box to reveal all five of the kittens sound asleep in a pile

"Ok, so what now?" asked Sadie calmly "it's not a great idea to let the little ones around the kittens, they might not mean too but they can be a bit rough when it comes to playing so adding kittens to the mix is dangerous?"

"I don't know... maybe we can see if Carter would mind keeping them in his room, knowing how clean it is means that once they can walk they won't get lost, we'd be able to find them rather quickly?" insisted Sadie

"That sounds great, but we should ask carter first though," replied Bast

"Nah... just let him find out for himself," concluded Sadie

They spent the next few hours holding the kittens and feeding them. Soon, they went into Carter's room and set up a small area for the kittens and laid them down. After another hour or so Carter returned with the little kids of the 21st Nome in tow. He looked exhausted as he made his way up to his room, oblivious to the smirk on Sadie's face as she expected him to be annoyed by the new additions in his room, but she couldn’t care to sit around and wait for her brother to come complaining, so she headed off to hang out with Jaz and the others.   
\-------------:-)---------------------

As carter got into his room, he immediately realized that he had five unexpected guests, but what no one in the 21st Nome knew was that Carter Kane was a sucker for baby animals.  
"Who are all of you?" Carter asked as if he were talking to a small child, his love of baby animals coming to the surface.  
The cats didn't respond, but Carter didn't expect them to. He sat down and started to pet them. He realized that they all looked similar to each other so he figured that they might have been from the same litter or they were the entire litter. As he continued to pet them, he laid down and let himself enjoy the new company. He found it calming to be surrounded by the peaceful little creatures and get away from the constant bustle of the Nome with all the trainee’s and crazy antics his sister liked to pull.

\------------Time Skip----------

It was almost time for diner when Sadie realized that she hadn't heard anything from her brother about the kittens and so she decided to go see what was up. She had at least expected him to be upset by having kittens in his room. As Sadie knocked on the door, she got no response, so she took it as an invitation. What she saw upon walking into her brothers' room was not what she was expecting. She called Bast up to see for herself, thinking that she must've been seeing things, but to her surprise, Bast saw the same thing. There on the floor of Carter's room was Carter laying in the middle of a litter of kittens with a small content smile on his face. 

It then became know that the kittens would stay in Carters' room and that if any other small animals were found and brought home...Carter was in charge of their care because he would stop at nothing to help the little beings.


End file.
